Mind over Matter
by Enma Mitsukai
Summary: What will happen when A new girl Joins the Volturi Gurad? Will Jane still be Aro's fav.Will she help Marcus fid himself,Will Demetri find his mate,Will she even Survive her first night? OcXDemetri M for Launge and latter scenes. Volturi and Oc centric


_**Jealous are we?**_

"Who is she Demetri?" Jane shouted in anger. The girl had lost her temper unusually fast today.

"I don't know. Aro was out on a walk with Sulpicia and Renata they found her shriveled in pain outside the city walls. Apparently she was bitten and dumped by a rouge of some sort." Demetri explained uninterested in the new possible member.

"Do you think she'll be useful at all?"

"Now, why would you care Jane? Are you worried you'll no longer be Aro's favorite?" He said teasing Jane.

"Of coarse not, I'll always be his favorite." Jane said confidently. Demetri simply looked away from her back to the giant brass knobbed doors. "How much longer do you suppose it will take for her to wake? I would really like to eat soon?"

"Is food all you think about?"

"Of coarse not, It's just Heidi promised I could go hunting with her this time."

"Oh great, every time you go on the hunt there's never anything left by time you two get back." Demetri complained. "Plus she should be awake soon. But then there's the testing, to see if she's stable enough to be one of us. So you'll just have to wait."

Jane narrowed her eyes at the wall and walked off. Demetri smiled. Such an easy girl read. If only she knew that.

******************************…************************************

The girl was waking. It was time to start.

Aro motioned for Felix to fetch Demetri it would be difficult to reason with a new born. They'll need all the strength they could get.

*****************************…**************************************

Demetri saw the door open and figured Felix was going to summon him for Aro he didn't expect to see the girl sitting up in the middle of the floor so still, like a porcelain doll.

"Good Demetri you're here" Aro said with a warm smile. Demetri nodded. "Then lets get started. Shall we?" It wasn't a question, it was a command for Felix and Demetri to take there places on either side of the girl. "Good. Now young one what is your name?" Aro asked.

'He's starting with the easy questions' Demetri thought. 'Why wouldn't he just touch her so they could all eat?' He hated to admit it but Jane was right they had gone to long without food.

The girl paused looking around, most likely trying to remember her name.

"Amiya" she said softly with a stutter, her new born blood red eyes shining in the little light that reached down here.

"Amiya." Aro Repeated to himself. She nodded. "What a beautiful name. Tell me Amiya, do you remember anything before you awoke here?"

"Pain" her voice said almost too softly.

"Ahh" Aro said thinking. "Do you mind?" he continued holding out his hand.

The girl look confused and quickly looked to Demetri and Felix, Neither of them paying her any attention until Aro began to grow impatient. Then Felix grabbed her hand and held it out for Aro. Who took it with a smile.

After a few seconds his smile faded and was replaced by a stern look.

"We know her creator. I can't believe he would be so careless with his meals." Aro said sadly. "Felix please be a saint and bring Santiago here."

"Of coarse Master Aro" Felix responded a little too happily for Demetri's taste. But then again those too had never gotten along.

"Don't worry young one, all will be well soon." Aro reassured the girl on her knees next to Demetri.

Within a few moments Santiago entered escorted by Felix.

"Aw Santiago my Boy," Aro greeted him like nothing was wrong. Santiago smiled back until he saw the girl on the floor. Suddenly his demeanor became harsh and rigid.

"Master Aro" He responded in his Spanish accent while bowing.

"Do you know this girl?"

"Yes" Good Santiago was being smart.

"Are you aware of where I found her last night?"

"Yes"

"Completely unprotected from the sun that was to rise in and hour," Aro said getting harsher on each word. Just at this moment Demetri noticed Caius and Marcus were missing from the current scene. Where were they?

"Yes" Santiago admitted looking down to the floor. Things were not looking up for him at this moment.

"Now what do you suppose we do about that?" It was a rhetorical question. At this moment Jane entered the room with a smile, fallowed by Caius and Marcus.

"Sorry we're late Aro" Caius apologized.

"We got a bite to eat, with Jane." Marcus added.

"Ahh my Dear friends, it seems we have a little problem." Aro said with false sadness, being theatrical again.

"And what would that be Aro?" Caius said annoyed with Aro's theatrical ways.

"Our dear Santiago has been Careless" he said motioning to the girl, still kneeling.

"I see" Caius said taking a seat in the throne to the far right behind Aro's current position.

"What a shame" Marcus said sincerely, taking a seat on the far left Jane took her place beside Aro and smiled in anticipation.

"Shall I Master Aro?" she asked. Aro sighed in defeat taking a seat in the middle throne.

"If there is no other way." He said motioning for Jane to begin.

***********************************...*********************************

Where was I? What was going on? Why was I so, Thirsty? These thoughts raced through my mind as I half listened to the men surrounding me. I almost didn't even notice when another man, one much more recognizable entered the room. I looked at him for a brief second, our eyes met and quickly I averted my gaze. Before I knew what was happening three more people had entered the room. One a very young looking blonde the others older looking men, one was blonde with shoulder length hair and almost translucent skin. The other looked much older, with dark brunet hair. He appeared to of had a hard life thus far judging by his facial expression of depression and the wrinkles surrounding his face.

A Scream of pain interrupted my thoughts. It came from the man across the room from me. What had the called him? Santiago? The one from the cloudy memories of pain. I looked around the room to see the blonde girl smiling and staring directly at him. Was she doing this? Why? What had he ever done to her?

His screams grew louder, and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me.

'No matter what other do to you, you never hurt others' This saying repeated it's self over and over in my mind. I had no idea where it came from. It seemed like a dream, a distant memory. But it was right.

"Stop" I said silently. But nothing happened she hadn't heard me. "Stop" I repeated a little louder. Again no one heard me. I rose to my feet, shaking. "STOP" I said firmly. And the screaming stopped. The girl's eyes widened.

"A-aro," she stuttered out "I can't move."


End file.
